User talk:FoolishMortalFOOL
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guddo Rakku page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) bounty im sorry to say, but you have to earn your bounty, so for now, you need to start at 0 Bounty hunter Done. Do we have another one yet or just Guddo Rakku? Akai Hey man, I've found this picture of a red wakizashi. Maybe you want to use it for Akai. You obviously don't have to, just thought I'd put it out there XD Pandawarrior 11:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Duel time I wan't my character to fight yours and im going to try and draw it up, like a manga. what does your character look like? ChopperFan 00:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good, what environment should we do it in? We could use the environment as part of the battle, like chopping up trees, or splitting the ground. BTW, does your character know how to do the air slice only with the sword itself? or does he use his wind abilaties? and explain his air slicing styles, like does the slice curve or twist? ok, that clears up alot. I would also like to know to what extent would he use his abilaties? will he use his bad luck abilaties or create tornados? or would it be a strait up sword fight in the begining and kick up with devil fruit powers towerds the end? ex: me using masks alot more and also using air slices, and you using wind and air slashes. It sounds good so far, so I'll read up on your character *When he puts on a mask, does it have a double-edge effect for some, all, or none of the masks at all? For example, does the animal instincts (like alligator are very likely to be angry than humans) affect his mind depending on which mask he picks? no, no instincts are gained *Does the transformation have a time limit for some, all, or none of the masks? Does this ability's effects differ when put on someone's elses face? Mythical zoan animals have a time limit, but normal ones dont *Does the other person has to be willing be affected by the mask or does the mask change them whether or not they want to change. it changes no matter who is willing, but soarian will always respect their wishes for who they want to be *Is it possible for someone to break the mask of Marcus while he's transformed? If Marcus puts a mask on someone, can they take it off or only Marcus can do so. If the latter and Marcus does not want to take it off off them, does they have to take marcus's hand and use it to take off the mask? you can break a mask if it has been on for less than 24 hours, and he will revert to his human form. if a mask is on for more than 24 hours, then the wearer of the mask getts injured. 'only marcus can take them off or put them on, and yes, marcus's hand can be used if he's asleep or unconsius.' *How durable are the masks and what are they made of? How much damage can the masks withstand before breaking. the masks are made of wood, so minimal damage. *Where does he keep the masks? If he carries that many (20 for spontaneous duel and 100 for arranged battles), he needs to be well- organized to pick the specific mask he wants to wear or does he just pick one randomly and hope for the best. Also, if a opponent can find out where Marcus keeps his masks and would try to get rid of them to prevent him from transforming more. he carries the masks in his bag he keeps on his waist. he is well organized and knows where every mask is in serious situations, but in non life threatining situations or duals, he will accidently switch up masks *Can Marcus make a mask on the spot with the right materials if he doesn't have any masks left at the moment. the masks have to be detailed, so making one on the spot is possible if he has the time. Yes, he'd fight right away, the dual would be maybe thirty minutes in actual time, and i was thinking eather jaya, or someplace like jaya (forested area with few towns) so as to be away from the public as to not harm anybody. I'm not sure how many masks he'll use until guddo rakku fights, then he'll decide which ones to use. Okay, in that case, that means Marcus would have only 20 masks at that time, they will fight somewhere in a forest island ( a different island) so no else can interfere or get hurt. I can write this battle but I need to know which specific masks he has (some for speed, power, agility like jumping and flying, or combined) or I could make some up for you. Soarian uses these maks, Speed: Bunny, which increases leg strength and lets him move as fast or if not, faster than Guddu Rakku. Power: For as much power as possible, he'll use the lion mask to increase arm strength and give him super human strength. Flying: Eagle to fly around, but only uses it for short spans. It turns them into hybrids (like plume is an anthromorphic crow) Ok, i need a list of scars that shouldn't belong then. ﻿ Re: category Yeah sure already done. As for the rokushiki users category...idk...as long as the character is proficient in at least one of the styles, would be too much of a hassle too go into too much detail on that. Ps: I don't mind doing it, but it's really not difficult to create a category. You just click on the redlink, the wikia then invites you to create the page which you do and write something like "The following pages and articles are about cookies:" Pandawarrior 23:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Guddo haki To what level has Guddo Rakku developed and trained haki is he strong enough in it to cut logias? Just wanted to know so I can get on the Shiro Cain vs. Guddo prediction. we need some help! actually,we the zoro fans are building up zoro wiki and I need you to help us little,so we complete our site project fast so plzzz.... help zoro wiki in edits: visit us here it is: http://onepiecezoro.wikia.com